Celebración
by lucyyh
Summary: "...¿Y esas son razones para celebrar un cumpleaños? No encuentro que sean argumentos suficientes para festejar que la tierra dio la vuelta al sol una vez más…-Ahora sí sonaste como House...". Oneshot, regalo de cumpleaños de Eline.


**Disclaimer:** Todavía sigue sin ser mío. Si lo fuese, RJ ya habría tenido el placer de cargarse a O'loughlin y Hightower estaría más definida como personaje.

**Resumen: **Jane, su cumpleaños, pocas ganas de celebrar.

**A/N:** Este es un one shot que escribí para el cumpleaños de Eline. Luego que lo leyera, le gustara y con su aprobación, lo cuelgo aquí XD. Ambas, de mutuo acuerdo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el cumpleaños de Jane queda instaurado el 10 de febrero jajajajja. En fin. Comentarios y críticas, siempre bien recibidos, manteniendo el respeto por supuesto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**CELEBRACIÓN**

Sólo cuando el edificio se queda en penumbras y el silencio se instala en prácticamente cada rincón; se permite el respirar tranquilo. Se ha pasado el día evitando de la mejor forma posible al equipo y los posibles saludos y felicitaciones que conlleva el que el mundo haya dado la vuelta completa alrededor del sol. Siempre ha pensado que celebrar tal hecho-por lo menos en lo que respecta a él-es una tontería. Aunque hubo un tiempo en el que tal festejo tenía un sabor especial, ya todo aquello había terminado con la muerte de su esposa y de su hija. Celebrar su cumpleaños sólo era una forma dolorosa de recordar que otro año acababa de pasar sin que ellas estuviesen presentes.

Por suerte, el equipo había aprendido la lección después del primer año en que intentaron hacerle una pequeña celebración. Al encontrarse con el pastel y los regalos, les dijo-sin mucho tacto y de forma bastante fría, tenía que admitir-que no le gustaban las celebraciones. Desde entonces-hace un par de años ya-ninguno de los agentes se atrevía a hacerle un regalo o a felicitarlo. Lo más que recibía era una palmada en el hombro de parte de Rigsby o una mirada esperanzada de Van Pelt, suponía que con la ilusión de que él hubiese cambiado de opinión. Cho y Lisbon, al contrario, actuaban tan normal como era de esperarse. Bueno, Cho no tanto pues le lanzaba de vez en cuando ciertas miradas de reprobación- o eso le parecía a él- por su actitud. Lisbon era diferente. Lo gritaba, lo amenazaba y lo ignoraba como era habitual. Tampoco era que esperara algo diferente por parte de ella. Después de la debacle de aquella primera celebración, era la que más en serio había tomado su decisión (después, por supuesto de que una engrapadora volara sobre su cabeza por hacer llorar a Van Pelt, hecho del que naturalmente jamás nadie hablaba, pues para los registros no existía…aunque la cicatriz en su cabeza dijese lo contrario). Sin embargo, por absurdo que pudiera parecer, en lo más recóndito de su interior, esperaba que ella le saludase, aunque fuera con una palmada en el hombro al estilo Rigsby. Contradictorio, lo sabía. Ni él mismo podía explicárselo. Y a pesar de saberlo, cada año esperaba hasta el último minuto, hasta que Lisbon subía a su auto y enfilaba rumbo hacia su apartamento, algún gesto de su parte. Luego se daba de cabezazos contra la pared-literalmente-por ser tan idiota.

Hoy no era diferente. Si bien intentaba ignorar aquel sentimiento que parecía crecer a medida que la hora en que normalmente se retiraba la agente se acercaba, la verdad es que cada cierto tiempo abría un ojo y miraba hacia su oficina. Apenas si alcanzaba a divisar la puerta medio cerrada y escuchaba de tanto en tanto, el suave sonido de hojas moviéndose. Al cabo de algunos minutos, la oyó suspirar; luego ruido de cajones cerrándose y en seguida la vio apagar la luz. En cuanto franqueó la puerta, cerró los ojos nuevamente y simuló dormir. Después de un tiempo que consideró prudente los abrió con lentitud. La encontró de pie junto a él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oh, hola Lisbon, estaba quedándome dormido-lanzó un sonoro bostezo, que causó la risa de la mujer.

-No soy idiota Jane, sé que no estabas durmiendo-con la mano le indicó que corriera los pies para que le diera espacio, dejando su maletín y una pequeña bolsa de papel a un lado-¿puedo saber qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Él rodó los ojos-¿te sorprende que esté aún aquí? no me creo que aún guardes la esperanza de que…

-Para nada-replicó-pero pensé que a estas horas ya habrías subido a tu santuario del ático….no me sorprendería que un día de estos lo pintes, lo decores y lo amuebles.

El consultor rió de buena gana y meneó la cabeza.

-No lo había pensado en realidad, pero gracias por la idea…¿crees que Madeline aceptaría hacerse cargo de los gastos?

-¿Estás bromeando? Seguro que a ti te diría que sí y luego me llamaría a su oficina para darme una reprimenda…y luego lo descontaría de mi paga.

-Supongo entonces que seguirá siendo el lugar frío y lúgubre que es-ella asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

El consultor miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a su compañera, que parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Debía reconocer que disfrutaba mucho su compañía, quizás más de lo que quería admitir. Incluso en silencios como aquellos, se sentía a gusto. Como si no necesitase nada más para estar tranquilo y…quizás, hasta tener cierto sentimiento de felicidad.

-¿Aún sigues en negación?

-¿Eh?-la voz de ella le sorprendió distraído en sus razonamientos-¿en negación con qué?

-Con lo de celebrar tu cumpleaños…

-Lisbon…-rió algo nervioso y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

-Lo sé-prosiguió ella-sé que sientes que no tienes nada por qué celebrar…no desde lo que pasó con tu familia…pero te equivocas.

-Perdí a mi familia Lisbon, no es que me crea House y no quiera celebrar mi cumpleaños sólo porque soy un amargado-se restregó la nuca con fuerza, un gesto normal que repetía cada vez que alguien sacaba a conversación el tema de su familia-comprenderás que el que yo esté aún vivo mientas ellas…-su voz se cortó en este punto, y no se sintió con ánimos ni fuerza para seguir hablando.

-Tienes razón-le dijo Lisbon, mirándolo con seriedad-tú estás vivo. Ellas no-él intentó hablar, pero ella le hizo callar con un ademán de su mano-no te equivoques, comprendo que te sientes culpable por todo…y que cada día que pasa, te torturas pensando en lo que debiste y lo que no debiste hacer…y no intento cambiar eso. Tú sabes bien cuál será la mejor forma de luchar con esos demonios. Pero quiero que pienses esto por un momento: tú estás vivo y sigues aquí, luchando. El imbécil que intentó destruirte completamente no lo logró. Estás reconstruyendo tu vida de a poco; tienes gente que se preocupa por ti y que te quiere, aunque a veces quieran caerte a golpes-él sonrió-has ayudado a mucha gente con tu trabajo…y podríamos decir que te estás redimiendo del daño que causaste cuando eras un estafador…

-¿Y esas son razones para celebrar un cumpleaños? No encuentro que sean argumentos suficientes para festejar que la tierra dio la vuelta al sol una vez más…

-Ahora sí sonaste como House-él sonrió quedamente-…puede que sí, que tengas razón…pero…quizás los que queremos celebrar que estés vivo, seamos las personas que te apreciamos…porque está aquí con nosotros, un año más…somos una familia Jane, y como tal nos alegramos de permanecer juntos, por todo el tiempo que se nos permita.

Jane no supo qué contestar. La emoción le embargaba y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que ella no lo notara.

Lisbon tomó la bolsita de papel y sacó un pastelillo bañado en chocolate y una velita. La puso en el bizcocho y la encendió.

-Feliz cumpleaños Jane…no te olvides de pedir un deseo-le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y luego, dejando el pastelillo sobre el escritorio del consultor, se fue.

Él la observó desaparecer, se levantó y tomó el pastelillo. Sonriendo, cerró los ojos y luego de un momento, sopló la vela. Más que un deseo, lo que hizo fue una promesa. No volver a cometer el error-y recién en aquel momento, gracias a que ella le hizo darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba-de olvidarse que existían personas que le apreciaban lo suficiente como para alegrarse de tenerle a su lado. Y quién sabe, quizás se animaría hasta a celebrar-con atraso y si ellos estaban de acuerdo- su cumpleaños.-

-oooooo-


End file.
